Vocal Bones
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Brennan is in the lab studying the remains of a Victorian girl when Booth comes in and drags her off to a crime scene in Tokyo. She is studying the remains of a young man in Tokyo at the crime scene when she hears noises, when Booth goes to investigate he finds two teens in the corner. What happens when they take the two to America to find out some pretty strange things about them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Noticed there weren't any of these so I wrote one. First Bones/Vocaloid fic! SUCCESS! **

**I wrote this while watching Bones.**

**Enjoy and I totally know where I'm going with this.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Brennan examined the remains on the table, they were of a young girl, probably about fourteen. The girl was short, about 4'11" but probably not short for the time era she was from. Brennan assumed she was from the Victorian age. From the looks of how well her bones were taken care of she must've been a daughter of a noble.

"Bones! I've got a new job for you, and it's urgent." Booth said as he speed-walked into the lab. "No, I just got these exciting remains from a lake in Austria." Brennan explained as she started to check the bones for possible causes of death.

"Yeah, well this is more important. The victim has some very interesting surroundings." Booth said as he grabbed Brennan by the arm "Let's go."

"Angela! I need you to come up with a face for our Victorian age victim!" Brennan called as Booth dragged her out of the lab and into his awesome FBI car and drove to Brennan's apartment.

"Be quick, you need at least a week's worth of clothes." Booth explained as he parked in front of the apartment.

"Why?" Brennan crossed her arms and stared at Booth, waiting for an explanation.

"Go and I'll explain on the way!" Booth pointed at the door. Brennan grumbled and exited the vehicle only to come back ten minutes later with a suitcase. She put it in the trunk with Booth's and got back in. "Explain."

"We're going to Japan. They had all of their squints look at these remains but couldn't decipher them so they called for you." Booth explained as he drove towards the airport.

"Japan?! You're taking me to Japan?" Brennan almost shrieked.

"Yep."

(TIME SKIP! CRIME SCENE!)  
The room was dimly lit, only three light bulbs lit the entire room that was almost as large as the main lab at the Jeffersonian. The room was stark white, save for the blood stains on everything. There were towers of random computer monitors and other technological things. Lights flashed from the tall towers, hinting that the man had not been expecting to die. In front of the largest computer screen on the floor was the remains of the man. The air smelled of rotten corpse.

"Well, the man was about twenty-five to thirty at time of death." Brennan said as she looked as the remains, they were scattered about the large room but most stayed in front of the screen though.

"Well, how long was this guy here?" Booth asked as he stood off to the side, he hated this part of the job.

"I can't be certain until I check it out in the lab but I need Hodgins to look at these bug samples." Brennan said as she bagged up some of the maggots crawling inside of the remains. Suddenly there was a low moaning sound from the back of the room.

"Did you hear that?" Brennan asked quietly as she stood up slowly.

"What?" Booth asked, obviously not hearing it. Brennan shushed the whole room and as the seconds ticked by nothing happened.

After about what seemed like an eternity the sound happened again. Booth grabbed his gun and turned off the safety. He quietly moved to the sound. After a moment he called to Brennan. "Bones, you need to see this!" Brennan moved slowly on shaky legs.

When she got to Booth she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when she saw how pale he was. Booth was pointing to the wall and Brennan followed his finger to see the most horrible thing.

Against the back wall were two children, early teens it looked like. They were covered in cuts and blood. They both had blonde hair that was clumped together in places with dry blood. One of the children was unconscious but the other was conscious, though just barely. The conscious one looked to be a boy with long hair that reached his shoulders. He was hugging the other protectively.  
"S-stay back" The boy warned with a shaky voice that cracked at the end, suggesting that it hadn't been used for a long time.

"We aren't going to hurt you. My name's Agent Booth, I'm with the FBI and I'm here to help you." Booth said calmly.

"T-the FBI? Like American government?" The boy asked, still growling at them.

"Technically."

"Stay away! You can't take us away!" The boy screamed as he tried to push himself further into the wall.

"No one's taking you away. My name's Doctor Temperance Brennan, I'm a Forensic Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian in Washington D.C." Brennan said slowly.

"I-I don't need your help! It'll be fine when we find Master." The boy said as he hugged the unconscious child closely.

"Sorry, we don't have time to wait for this 'Master' of yours. You are being taken into custody." Booth said as he walked slowly over to the boy. "Bones, get the paramedics!" Brennan nodded and rushed off only to appear a few moments later with four men and two stretchers. They rushed over to the two children and set the stretchers down.

"No! Don't take Rin away!" The boy screamed as they pried him away from the unconscious child and strapped him to a stretcher, they then put the unconscious child, Rin, on the other one and carried them away.

* * *

**A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Review and tell me!**

**So, yeah R&R my other fics because they need love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids or Bones or anything in this fic.**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**~I am the HERO AMERICA/ Usachan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well it took me a week but I finally wrote it! I had finals so I had a lot of time during the day to write (I test fast, I want to get it over with!). I hope you like this chapter! It lets you get a small peek at what Rin and Len actually are! :D So excited!**

**Anyway there is some Japanese in this chapter but te translation will come in later, not this chapter, probably the next one or the one after that, but if you REALLY need to know then go google it. The hint is it's one of Len's awesomest songs and I wrote another fanfic about it.**

**Also Rin and Len have a conversation in Japanese but I was too lazy to translate it so I just made the text bold!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**~(Len's P.O.V)~**

When I opened my eyes I was blinded by bright sunlight streaming in through the open window. My first thought was why did Rin leave the window curtains open? Then I realized, Rin wasn't there and this wasn't our room.

I tried to get out of the bed to find Rin but a voice stopped me. "I wouldn't." The voice warned. I looked over to the wall and saw two men sitting in chairs, watching me. I recognized one of them, the government man but the other man wasn't familiar to me. He had short brown hair and a childish face that made him look about twenty years old at most. He wore a dark blue business suit that told me he was paid a fair amount for his job.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice cracking.

" , I need to ask you a few questions." The man stated as he pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"Not with him here." I demanded as I pointed at the government man.

"Booth can't leave. He has to stay." explained in a slow voice, much like one would use when talking to a small child.

"Then I'm not talking." I said stubbornly, I hated being treated like a child.

"Then you don't get information about the other child." The government man, Booth, said persuasively. My heart skipped a beat, they had Rin.

"What did you do with her?" My voice and hands shook as I asked the question.

"Answer our questions and we'll answer yours." Booth bargened.

"Fine." I leaned back in the bed, still in a sitting position and crossed my arms. It was hard to do because of the I.V. in my right arm.

"What's your name? Who are your parents or legal guardians?" asked.

"Len Kagamine. My guardian is Master." I said simply. "Where's is she?"

"Next door." Booth stated, he shot a questioning glance to Sweets.

"Right, how old are you?" Sweets asked, he seemed uncomfortable.

"Fourteen. Is she alright?"

"Vitals are normal but she is unconscious." Booth answered again. I sighed in relief to hear the my sister was alright.

"Len, does this master own the house we found you in? Are you a slave?" Sweets asked.

"Master owns the house. I am not a slave." I answered quietly, Master did own the house.

"Right, what were you doing at the crime scene?" Booth said in a dangerous voice.

"I pass."

"... Do you know what this master was doing when you last saw him?" Sweets asked, he shifted in his seat, more uncomfortable.

"I pass." I was getting frustrated with all of these questions. "Can I see her yet?"

"Last question. At the crime scene you said something about the government taking you away, what did you mean by that?" Booth asked, he fixed me with a hard stare that made me squirm around.

"I-I pass." I looked down at the bed.

"Right. Sweets, come with me." Booth got up and left the room, but his eyes never left me. Sweets followed soon after with a quick thank you and he handed me a bag of clothes. I felt violated somehow, my own body didn't feel like it was mine.

**~(Normal P.O.V. Hallway)~**

Analisis, now." Booth demanded, he needed a read on suspect number one.

"Well, he doesn't trust you, or the American government in general. He's overprotective of the other child, so I assume that they're related. Brother and sister. His English is almost perfect despite his age which leads me to believe he is highly educated. He took his time answering questions and was careful when answering telling us he has a brain and knows how to please people. He avoided our last questions hinting that this master of his was either doing something illegal or top secret but the American government didn't approve of it so he kept it hidden. I assume that he could be a primary suspect in this case." Sweets said quickly and quietly so the nurse going to check on Len didn't overhear this.

"Well, now we integrate the girl." Booth pulled Sweets into her room quickly. Once inside Booth leaned against the far wall. Sweets pulled a cushioned chair next to the girl's left side and sat in it. The girl made no movement except for the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

The door opened slowly then clicked shut softly and Len entered quietly. He had changed out of the hospital gown he had been wearing and into a yellow t-shirt and light gray sweat pants, both a little baggy. On his right arm was a blue and white band-aid. He pulled a chair up to Rin's right side and sat in it.

The seconds ticked by and turned into minutes that slowly turned into hours. An awkward silence fell over the room that none of the three tried to break. The room smelled of hand sanitizer and medicine.

After about two hours of the silence Len couldn't take it any more, he grabbed Rin's hand and started to caress it slowly with his thumb.

Len leaned forward and started to whisper gently into Rin's ear.

"tatoe sekai no subete ga, kimi no teki ni narou tomo. boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara, kimi wa sokode waratte ite. kimi wa oujo, boku wa mesitsukai." It sounded like he singing a song, but before he could continue, he stopped suddenly. Booth looked over to see why the boy had suddenly stopped, he saw Rin who was wide awake staring up at Len confusedly.

"L-Len? Where are we?" Her voice sounded robotic, auto tuned.

"**Shh, We're with the American government.**" Len shushed her in perfect Japanese. He was smiling through the tears that fell down his cheek. He continued to caress her hand with his thumb gently.

"**Where's Master?**" Rin asked in Japanese, her voice still robotic.

"**Don't know, try not to talk, your vocal program needs repairs.**" Len said softly. Rin nodded her head to show she understood.

"Len, we need to ask this girl some questions, so if you could..." Sweets nodded his head towards the door. Len stood and left quietly.

"Alright, what's your name?" Booth asked, getting down to business. Rin motioned for a pencil and paper. Sweets handed her his notepad and pencil. Rin scribbled something down and showed it to Sweets.

"'My name is Rin Kagamine, I'm fourteen years old. Where am I?' You're at the Jeffersonian hospital." Sweets answered her. "Are you Len's sister?" Rin nodded her head.

"Your parent or guardian's name?" Booth asked as he sat down in Len's chair.

"'Master. Master is my guardian.' Who is Master?" Sweets asked as he read the paper. Booth interrupted her writing with his next questions, "Are you and Len children in slavery?"

Rin laughed and showed the paper to Booth. "'Master is our creator. Master is wonderful. Len and I aren't slaves'." Booth read aloud.

"So this master is your father?" Sweets asked. Rin nodded excitedly. "Why do you call him 'Master'?" She shrugged, she didn't know.

"Can you speak English?" Rin blinked at Booth's question then nodded her head.

"Then why don't you speak?" Sweets asked her, he was confused by this girl.

Rin showed Booth the paper and Booth read it aloud. "'I can't speak it well, it sounds funny and hard to understand.' So, you won't speak?" Rin shook her head.

"What were you doing at the crime scene?" Sweets asked her. Rin blinked in confusion.

"'What crime scene?' Wait, you telling me that you don't remember anything?" Sweets asked her.

"'I remember going in to Master's lab to bring him lunch, then I remember him pushing me to the ground before a large boom... but that's pretty much it' So you don't know what happened?" Sweets asked. Rin shook her head.

"'Who are you two? What happened?' I'm Agent Booth, this is . And you don't need to know right now." Booth introduced the two with a business-like tone.

"Sweets, hall, now." Booth got up and dragged Sweets out of the room and into the hall.

Len rushed in and walked quickly over to Rin's right side and grabbed her arm. "Rin, you have to be more careful around them." Len warned the girl in bed. He pried open the control panel on her arm and started to fiddle with the wires. After a few moments of fiddling he stopped. "Alright, give me an 'ah'."

Rin did as she was told, her voice sounded normal again.

"Okay, Rin, how are you feeling?" Len asked as he sat in the chair Booth was just sitting in.

"I'm fine!" She said with a bright smile. Len looked at her as if she was lying. "Len, I'm really fine. Stop worrying!" She laughed. Len smiled at her sheepishly.

Rin gasped. "What happened!?" Rin grabbed Len's right arm and pulled it close, his elbow was bandaged up and on his wrist was a blue and white band-aid. There was a band-aid on his left cheek and forehead. His left wrist was also bandaged, although most of the bandage was soaked red.

"Nothing, it's fine." Len lied as he pulled his arm away. "You're worse off than I am." Len pointed out. It was true though, Rin's arms were bandaged from wrist to shoulder. Her right leg was bandaged all the way and her left one was bandaged knee to just above her ankle. Her whole chest was bandaged fully. All of these bandages were were a brownish red color, indicating that they would be changed soon. There was a small band-aid on her cheek.

"How did all of this happen, brother?"

"It's not important at the moment." Len said quietly.

**~(Hallway!)~**

"Alright, this girl's more open than her brother. I say we get her a translatier and question her further." Booth said to Sweets. Sweets shook his head.

"It's not needed, the girl lied to us."

"What do you mean?" Booth fixed Sweets with a hard stare.

"I mean that this girl can speak English perfectly, she just won't." Sweets explained. "These two are hiding something from us..."

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Review me please! And please no flames. I love constructive criticism but if all you have to say is **"This sucks, you stink. Go away and never write again"** don't bother reading my fics anymore. Seriously! Review, I don't bite!**

**Quick side note, read my other stories! They're really cool! And I love them! I love this one too, but you know it's just beginning!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Bones... well I own the bones in my body but other than that I own nothing mentioned in this fic. I wrote it but I don't own what's mentioned in this.**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**~Usachan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, I've had like three different things for this chapter but I decided on this one! Happy Valentines!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Angela had put a face to the scientist from Japan. His name was Kiku Otone, he was twenty-nine and worked for Crypton Future Media.

"Well that's odd, he isn't reported missing and he had been dead for at least two days when we found him..." She pondered out loud as she read over this man's profile. Kiku was the company's top scientist apparently. He was working on a project called 'Mirroring', which Angela decided was either something with twins or mirrors, or clones but the last was a bit of a stretch. Kiku was also the guardian to not just any sixteen-year-old but Miku Hatsune, a very popular, and famous, singer in Japan.

"Any luck on identifying our victim yet?" Booth asked. Angela didn't bother turning around, instead she nodded her head and continued reading.

"Good, what a great achievement! Amazing, really, truly amazing!"

"Either you're the worst sarcastic person ever or you want something." Angela said, eyes still glued to Kiku's profile.

"Just a tiny favor," Booth whined, "I need you to keep an eye on Rin while I go to an investigation." Booth spoke quickly. Angela spun around on her heels to look at Booth.

With Booth was a small grumpy teenage boy with pretty blonde hair. Another teenager hid behind the first, a blonde girl who looked like the first.

"Who're they?" Angela asked, interested in the two newcomers.

"Len and Rin." Booth pointed to each teen in turn.

"So you want me to watch them both?" Angela sighed, she had so much work to be done and couldn't take care of two kids at the moment.

"No, just Rin. Len and Rin have to be separated at the moment, Sweets said something about psychological things I didn't understand." Booth said with a small blush at not being able to understand Sweets. Booth pushed Rin over to Angela gently. Rin stumbled and tripped over her feet and ran into Angela. Angela caught Rin and steadied the girl.

"Alright, you two have fun, bye now!" Booth herded Len out of the room, leaving the two girls to themselves.

"Alright, my name's Angela and I have work to be done." Angela turned around and continued to read the man's profile, not much was left about him after what she already read.

"Why is Master on your screen?"

"Hmm?"

"Master, what's he doing on the screen?" Rin asked from behind Angela.

"Master?"

"My creator!"

"You dad?" Angela asked in confusion, her _creator_?

"Yes! Father!"

"Your father is important to this... thing I'm doing." Angela said after a moment's hesitation, she couldn't tell this girl that her father was dead, that would be cruel. "How did you and Booth meet?"

"He uh.. I don't know much."

"Okay, I've gotta finish reading this." Angela finished right after she said that.

"May I sit behind your desk?" Rin asked sweetly. Angela turned around and saw her pointing at the chair, Angela smiled and gave a nod. Rin gave a small cheer and flopped into the chair, what a funny kid.

"Hmmm, 'Mirroring is still in progress, no progress made.' That's odd." Angela read the last sentence over again.

"That's wrong!" Rin burst out from the other side of the room. Angela turned around to see Rin with a grumpy expression, it was quite cute actually.

"What's wrong?" Angela didn't understand what made this girl angry.

"Master finished mirroring about," she counted on her fingers, trying to figure it out, "five years ago!"

"Five?" Angela stared at the girl, how did she know about a top secret project? Rin nodded her head, making her hair fall in front of her face. Rin growled playfully as she swatted it away.

"You're a funny girl..."

**~(Time skip! Later that day!)~**

Angela sighed in frustration, she just couldn't figure out how to reconstruct the Victorian girl's face.

"Miss Angela?" Angela turned to she Rin sitting on the ground, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Yes Rin?"

"You sound angry, are you?"

"No, just... frustrated, and tired." Angela sighed and sat on the floor, leaning up against the Angelatron and closing her eyes for a moment. When she reopened them she saw Rin, just five inches away from her face. Angela jumped in surprise, making Rin jump.

"Don't do that!" Angela giggled slightly.

"Sorry, but I thought you fell asleep."

"What were you doing?" Angela stood and pulled Rn to her feet. The two walked over to the couch and flopped down in it.

"Waking you up, but you've been working nonstop since two." Rin pointed out.

"What time is it?" Angela looked at her watch, it read 7:30p.m. "Well, you want something to eat?" Angela asked, looking over at Rin. In response Rin's stomach growled, Rin started to blush sheepishly.

"Then let's go!" Angela led the way out of her office. On the way out Angela called Booth to tell him that she was taking Rin out for food.

"Angela? What's up?" He answered after three rings.

"Hey, I'm just taking Rin out for some food, 'kay?"

"Yeah, can she stay at your house for the time being? Sweets said that it would be great if you let her sleep at your house tonight because I have not only Parker but Len too." Booth explained as Angela got into her car with Rin taking shotgun.

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you picking her up tomorrow or am I taking her to work or what?"Angela started the engine.

"Take her to work and I'll pick her up there." Booth said then he hung up.

"Alright! To the diner it is!" She drove to the diner and then got a booth for the two of them.

"What do you want? Burger?" Angela asked as she picked up the menu, everything at the diner was good.

"Sure, can I have some water too?" Rin asked sweetly, Angela smiled and nodded. A waitress came over and Angela ordered two waters and two burgers.

"So, Rin are you related to Len?" Angela asked.

"Yep! He's my twin!" Rin smiled happily.

"Oh, that's nice to have a twin, isn't it?"

"Oh yes it is!" Rin nodded, the waitress came over with their water and Rin took a big sip of her water.

"What about Miku, where is she?"

"Miku-nee is on tour with Meiko-san, Luka-san and Kaito." Rin explained.

"Oh, that's cool. Do you sing?"

"Yeah... Not with out Len though, we're partners!" Rin explained and drank more water.

"Oh, that's cool that you have a singing partner."

"Mmmhmm!" Rin was one strange girl.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Good? Review me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic, that is all.**

**Okay, yes I am rushing this A/N, I'm going to my friend's house to have a Rin and Len adventure, she GOT HER LEN WIG!**

**Okay review, read my other fics!**

**~Usachan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so sorry it's late! I was having trouble with what should happen in the end but I figured it all out! Anyway for all of you who listen to my ending A/Ns and read more than just one of my fics this message will help you; I am busy during the month of March with tests and other projects so I will NOT be updating. **

**Sorry about that message, this will probably be the last one I update during the month of March. So sorry about this! I just don't know when to say 'enough projects Usachan!' to myself XD**

**Anyway with that out of the way when ever Len/Rin talks in Japanese it will be bolded like this. If they sing (Because they ARE Vocaloids) it will _be bolded and italicized like this._**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**~(Booth's very fun and entertaining house!)~**

Booth sat in his kitchen, waiting for his son, Parker, to be dropped off at his house. Parker was a ten year old boy with dark blonde curly hair. He loved remote control cars.

Booth heard something in the other room it sounded like singing, it must be Len. Booth thought as he sighed. Len had been at his house all day but not once come out of the room Booth let him stay in. After he dropped Rin off with Angela Len had been humming or quietly singing the same thing over and over, "_**All I remember is your pure lit smile, and all I know is I want to keep it there." **_Booth just didn't understand why the boy sang that over and over.

There was a small knock on the door and then in entered Parker.

"Dad!" Parker ran over to Booth and threw his arms around his dad.

"Hey buddy! I have someone I want you to meet." Booth said as he led Parker into another room of his apartment where he knocked on the door then entered.

"Hai?" Len asked, he was sitting on the floor, staring at the painting on the wall. It was one of those cheap ones you'd get at a store with multiple copies of the same one. It wasn't even that interesting, it was just a light house.

"Parker this is Len Kagamine, he'll be staying with us for tonight." Booth said as Parker gave Len a small wave. Len waved back with a cheery smile, which altogether made him look kind of girly.

"Are you sure you're a boy?" Parker asked, before Booth could say anything Len started to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have a twin though. She looks just like me, so I'm glad I look like a girl and not her looking like a boy." Len chuckled and stood up, holding out his hand to shake Parker's. Parker took his hand and shook it.

"Well, I've gotta go back to work so Len's in charge and I'll be back in time to make dinner!" Booth left the room, then they heard the door click shut and lock.

"Now what?" Parker asked as he looked up at Len with the snooty demanding look ten-year olds often have.

"I dunno, what do you like?"

"I like RC cars, you like RC cars?" Parker asked as he set his bag down and pulled out two RC cars. Len went into seven year-old mode and started bouncing up and down, blonde ponytail bobbing in the back of his head.

"I LOVE LOVE LOVE _LOVE_ THEM!" Len squealed as parker started laughing at his over excitement.

"Well then, race you around the house!" He challenged, handing Len a red car and a black remote.

"You sir, are _on_!" Len shot back, his eyes scanning the controls, learning what model it was. The boys set their cars on the ground, one blue and the other red.

"Ready? Set, GO! GO! GO!" They shouted at the same time and started the cars. The two zoomed around the small apartment as fast as little cars could. Crashing into the occasional boy or chair leg or even the super rare coffee table leg. Overall the two boys had fun running into things and forgot about their race.

* * *

"Boys? What are you two doing?" Booth asked as he stepped into the house, nearly missing the red RC car as it zoomed past him.

Len looked up at the clock, five hours since Booth left, _five hours_. Whoops.

"Oh, well we got distracted with RC cars." Parker blushed red with embarrassment at forgetting the time.

"I can see that, you two still want dinner?" Booth laughed as he came in and set his stuff down. He walked into the kitchen and started to take out things for burgers. He took out the meat, the spices and a pan.

"You're making burgers?" Parker asked hopefully.

"Well I haven't been to the store for a few days so I'm out of options of easy to make things." Booth explained as he started up the stove and set the pan on it. While Parker and Booth cooked dinner Len disappeared into Parker's room. He and Parker were sharing the room for the night and Len decided he might as well clean up the mess they made from crashing the RC cars one too many times.

"Len?" Len looked up to see Booth standing in the doorway. You could almost see the worry dripping off of Booth's face.

"Yes?" Len asked. He stood, picking up a small chapter book and placing it on the desk.

"Listen, I'm sorry that you have to be away from your sister for the time being bu-"

"It's fine, you have to find out who killed master, right?" Len smiled sweetly and sat on the edge of the bed and started to sing, again. "_**And if we are to be reborn one day, then let's play together again, just the two of us." **_ His voice was hollow, sad. It was as if someone had ripped away the only thing he cared about and he had nothing left to live for.

Booth stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before turning and going back to the kitchen.

After the meat cooked Booth sent Parker into the bedroom to get Len. "Len! Time to wash your hands!" Parker called, being way too loud.

"Alright! No need to shout!" Len laughed as he stood from his place on the bed and followed Parker to the bathroom.

"Len, what's your favorite cartoon?" Parker asked as he started the water and stuck his tiny hands under the flow of warm water.

"Umm, I'd have to say Sergeant Frog." Len answered as he put soap on his hands and rubbed them together.

"Sergeant Frog? I've never heard of that one!" Parker said, astounded by an all new show. "I like Phineas and Ferb a lot, you like Phineas and Ferb?"

"I've seen a couple of episodes and I think it's alright." Len stuck his hands under the water. The water was so hot a small amount of steam came off of the water as it cascaded down into the drain. Parker shut off the water once they were done and led the way to the kitchen where the small table was at and the two boys sat down with Booth at the head of the small round table.

"Alright, Parker, you wanna say the prayer tonight?" Booth asked politely. Parker nodded and started the prayer.

Once they started praying Len just watched awkwardly, like a moose. They finished soon and then Booth handed each a burger.

**~(After that awkward moment! During cartoon time!)~**

Booth's phone started ringing during the middle of the newest Phineas and Ferb episode.

"DAAAD!" Parker wailed as it interrupted Dr.D's big reveal of the plot.

"I'm going, I'm going! Shesh!" Booth said in a mock hurt voice. He laughed and left the small living room. A few seconds later he came back, I flushed expression.

Len noticed this for the fact that he wasn't watching the show. Instead he was reading a book and watching Booth with curious eyes. Booth motioned for him to come into the kitchen, Len nodded and followed the man into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Len asked, he watched Booth pack up things into his bag.

"The bones, they're missing."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Well, how'd I do? Review me! Okay reviews, things you liked, things that could've been better and tips. NO FLAMES! I hate flames and if you flame me I will call you out and be angry with you. **

**Anyway disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic.**

**So read my other fics so you can catch up with what I rant about!**

**Well I want to give a shoutout to my sister who is my Bones expert on this! I love you kiddo! :D**

**That is all. See you (hopefully) in April.**

**~Usachan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, well, I wasn't planning a new chapter because of school and bla bla bla :P I promise as soon as I get more time, but I got such a great review that I decided to write this one! Also, I'm going to pick up right where I left off laast chapter. But here, this is the review!:**

**Guest: **When are you going to update!I've am practically dying for chapter 5 cause I really like[more like LOVE] this please don't give up -i've been checking every day for the past month and you said you may update in April...well its almost May!-however if you're in a tight situation or whatever it may be then just do your best and update ASAP-I support you all the way! XD

**Ha! I when, I updated before May!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"... What?" Len asked, very intelligent of him.

"That's right, they're gone. I have to go and figure this out. Bones said something about a note or whatever but I've got to go." Booth grabbed his coat, shoved his shoes on and ran into the other room. "Parker, we have to go somewhere." He explained and shut off the t.v.

"Awwww, but dad!"

"No! We have to go, we're going to see Bones." With that Parker ran to the other room, grabbed his bag and came back pulling his shoes on. "Ready!"

"What am I, rotten brioche?" Len asked, following the two americans out the door.

**~(Rin)~**

Rin sat in the living room of Angela's house, humming a song. It was a slow tune that should've sounded sad but she put nothing into the song and it sounded monotone instead.

"What are you singing?" Angela asked, handing the girl a blanket and pillow. The girl took the things and shrugged. "A song Master taught me."

"Oh, does this song have a name?"

"Yes. It's called 'Regret Message' and it's very sad." She said and started humming the song again with a small smile.

Before Angela could respond her phone started ringing. She picked it up and listened for a few minutes before speaking "Sweetie, that's terrible!" Angela nodded a few more times then spoke again, "Alright, I'll finish it." With that she hung up her phone and gave a heavy sigh.

"What is it Miss Angela?" Rin asked, she jumped off the couch and followed Angela to her drawing room.

"Well, the bones just got stolen and now I have to finish the facial reconstruction of the victorian age girl." She explained as she flipped through her sketch pad and found the right one. She flipped it around to show Rin, "See?"

On the piece of paper was a few lines of a face, kind of a base face that had no real human features.

"Oh, how did you get a Victorian girl?" Rin asked.

Angela began to draw, but explained at the same time, never looking up. "Well, the bones washed up on the shore of Austria a few weeks ago and they finally sent them in to us. Brennan suspects that she was a noble's daughter, from the condition her bones and teeth are in. There are no signs of plague or any other sickness. The strange thing is there is a small chip in her spine that hints someone stabbed her..." Angela trailed off, not really sure what to say next.

"Oh... I see. Austria you say?" Rin asked, lost in thought. She knew this story, why?

"Yeah, Austria..."

"Hey, can I see the picture of the skull?"

"Sure." Angela flipped back a few pages and showed it to Rin.

"Impossible... it can't be her." Rin mumbled. She stood and bowed, excusing herself from the room. Once in the bathroom she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "**Len?"**

"Yes?"

"**What happened to Rilianne after the message in the bottle?"** She asked hesitantly, Rin knew that the spirit of the evil princess lived inside of her, more like it was her, but she didn't know what happened to the girl after she had sent her bottle in the sea.

"**Why?"** Len asked, switching to Japanese.

"**Just tell me!" **Her voice strained to stay calm. She just needed to know.

"**Well, I'm not exactly sure, I mean Allen was cut off from the world during the time... we **_**could**_ **check the book..."** He trailed off, lost in thought. Just as Rin was the reincarnation of Rilianne, Len was the reincarnation of Allen; the faithful servant to Rilianne.

"Okay thanks, bye." With that Rin hung her phone up and left the bathroom.

"Who were you talking to?" Angela asked, making Rin jump. The small girl turned and saw Angela standing with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Len-kun."

"Who the heck is Len-kun?"

"Len."

"Why were you talking to him?" Angela asked in a very motherly tone.

"Well, it's a very long detailed story concerning the owner of the bones you found and her servant and bla bla bla, not too fun."

Angela raised an eyebrow and gave Rin a hard, cold stare, there was no way the young girl was getting out of this.

Finally Rin just hung her head and sighed, "Got any popcorn? This is going to take a while."

Angela got the popcorn popped and two cups of hot chocolate then the two sat on the couch.

"Alright, spill."

* * *

"Alright, we'll start from the beginning. A long time ago in a country called Lucifenia lived a king. This king had a beautiful wife and two children, twins in fact. The oldest, a girl with golden blonde hair and her brother a few seconds younger, he was the spitting image of his sister, a mirror image.

"The twins, Prince and Princess of the country, always went to the beach to to play. They're favorite game was when they buried things found in the kitchen and pretended it was treasure. Now on this particular day the boy, Allen, had buried the treasure yet his sister could not find it. They had spent all day looking for it but had no luck. 'Allen! Where did you bury it? The cook's not going to be happy when she finds out we took her bottles!' the boy replied 'Well then she's just going to get new ones, they're gone!' and they hiked back up the hill but Allen tripped. 'Silly Allen! Twilight must be pranking you!' the girl called from the top of the hill. 'Not funny Rilianne!' the boy replied, climbing the rest of the way. They sat under the shade of a young tree in the fading light of twilight. They ate some brioche but before they could finish the snack they saw a man. He had raged clothes on, and he stood close the children.

"'Allen, who do you suppose he is?' the girl asked, her voice low so the man didn't hear. 'Dunno, he appeared out of nowhere, I think he's the twilight monster' the two examined the man and nodded in agreement. The man glared at the food hungrily but said nothing. Allen got up and walked over to the man, 'here, you seem hungry.' The man looked at the brioche and took it, eating it up quickly. 'Thank you, Prince Allen, you are such a noble man, for your kind deed I shall tell you the secret of this sea.' After the boy learned the secret the twins went home to find their mother, dead in her bed and they're father who had left for war had also died. The twins were made ruler of the yellow country the following morning, two ten year olds in the throne, what could go wrong?

"One day soon into their rule the boy was woken late in the night and banished, not by the princess, but the royal adviser, who wanted to run the country by controlling the girl.

The boy vowed to come back, and four years later, on he and the princess's birthday, he did. He revealed the scandal involving the adviser and he was put to death. Allen, seeing as he had been thrown from the throne he became the princess's royal adviser and most loyal servant.

* * *

"Oh, you fell asleep... I will continue tomorrow." With that Rin pulled the covers onto the sleeping Angela, then shut off the lights and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm ending there, deal. I always plan the ending to work, I am NEVER lazy when it comes to writing. Sorry about that, I got a review on Wizards and Alchemists (WHICH I JUST COMPLETED) saying I was lazy for where it was ended, #nope!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC!**

**REVIEW WHAT YOU LIKED, WHAT YOU THOUGHT WAS AWESOME AND WHAT COULD'VE BEEN BETTER!**

**Have a lovely May and see you soon! (See, no date has been promised)**

**~Usachan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, how are you? I should be studying for finals, but I freak out whenever I actually study the day before a test, so I am not gonna study for this. I studied this whole week (That's why I haven't updated in forever) **

**Anyway, found a new band, they are called King the Kid and are freaking AWESOME! Go to youtube and find them, I highly recommend them!**

**Miss or Mr Guest, you review every chapter and you always say how much you love my story so I'm just gonna say one thing: Get a Fanfiction account if you can so I can personally tell you how much I love your reviews! You never fail to make me squeal with glee with your words of praise! I love you so much!**

**Anyway, you'll all probably hate me after this chapter ending that I wasn't even planning on, but finals make me have crazy thoughts so, I'll blame them for it. **

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**~Usachan!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Len sighed as he hung up his cell phone, sometimes Rin just made no sense to him. He still loved her though, from the bottom of his heart.

"Len, who was that and why did you talk in Japanese?" Booth questioned from the front of the car in the driver's seat. Parker refused to let Len sit in the shotgun seat because Parker would be lonely in the back of the car.

"It was just Rin, she was having a major freak out about the storybook Master gave to us."

"A story? What's it about?" Parker asked, turning a curious gaze to the blonde sitting in the back with him.

"A princess and her loyal servant. I only know the servant's story" Len smiled bashfully.

"Oh, it's a princess story, then it'll be boring." Parker pouted. He turned away from Len and crossed his arms angrily. He stared out of the window without another thought than 'what is the servant's story?'

Len shrugged and looked forward out of the front window, only to be tapped on the shoulder by a very eager looking Parker.

"Okay, so what happened to the servant exactly?"

Len laughed and nodded, he began to tell the story.

"Once upon a time there were two siblings, a beautiful princess and a brother who looked exactly like her. They were always together, no matter what...

"Allen came back, revealed the scandal involving Gast Venom and he was thrown from the princess' advisor's seat and was eventually beheaded for his crimes. Allen became-"

"Len, I have to cut you off, we've gotta go inside." Booth said as he turned the car off and got out.

Both boys groaned at the fact that they had to get up out of the car and stop the story telling for the moment. They got out and followed Booth into the Jeffersonian.

"Bones! What exactly happened?" Booth shouted as he stood just outside of the examining section, waiting for a squintern to let him in. Len and Parker just migrated over to the edge of the wall to finish the story.

"Okay, so Allen became what?" Parker asked excitedly as he lay down on his stomach, staring at Len with large, curious eyes.

"Okay, Rilianne asked Allen to become her loyal servant and advisor, second best thing to being prince." Len and Parker shared a laugh at this.

"Well, a month past and every seemed fine. Allen would wake Rilianne, bring her breakfast and give her the royal debriefing before going about town to get things for the castle and find out how the people were fairing.

"One day, a woman in red, Germaine Avadonia, the very woman who had taken Allen under her wing during his four years in training had come to have a hearing with the princess.

"'Princess Rilianne! I beg of you to hear me out, my brother did nothing wrong!' She pleaded with the ruler.

"'Nothing wrong? May I remind you that he tried to sneak into the castle to kill me?!' The princess snarled at the woman in red.

"'He only did this because you have let this country go to waste! We only grow wheat, no cattle or sheep to herd. That's the trade my brother and I have learned. Why have you banned this?'

"' Because we don't profit from it, the Green Country profits from the live stock. We are the Yellow Country, we profit from wheat. Your brother's execution is today at three.' The princess would hear nothing more of the woman's pleas, 'you are dismissed'. She walked away from the throne room and out onto the balcony, where Allen was setting up for the princess' tea time.

"Three bells chimed, three o'clock. The townsfolk were all gathered in front of the stage with the guillotine. The executioner stepped forward with Leonhart Avodonia. He locked the prisoner into the guillotine and looked up at Rilianne, she nodded happily. The guillotine swiped down

"'DOWN WITH THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL!' Leonhart's last words echoed through the town square as his head was sliced clean off and fell down into the basket at the base of the guillotine.

"'Princess, does that not worry you?' Allen asked as he poured her tea.

"'Not at all, I love executions! It's like a show with my tea!' She smiled as she sipped the tea happily. Allen smiled at her innocence. She was always doing things like that, not realizing the seriousness, after all she was still a child. Allen nodded to excuse himself to do the rest of his routine.

"Once Allen got to the town square he saw a beautiful girl sitting by the corner with her friend who was also good looking. They were discussing something and Allen was curious, though he stayed out of the way, he had a mission to do. He bought two empty bottles and a few pieces of parchment.

"Getting back to the castle he found Rilianne sitting in her bedroom, bored out of her mind. She heard him enter and turned to spea-" Len stopped in the middle of his sentence as he saw Rin and Angela enter the building. He hopped up and ran towards his twin sister.

"LEN!" She squealed excitedly as she fell with the impact of Len running and jumping to hug her.

Len got off of Rin and helped her up with a huge grin. As soon as Rin stood she gave him a tight hug around his neck.

"Rin! I missed you so much and I missed you!" Len babbled on.

"Len, you already said that!" Rin giggled as she let go of her brother. Neither noticed but Angela was smiling brightly standing next to the siblings.

Len took Rin's hand and led her over to Parker, where the trio began to talk about video games.

"Isn't that adorable? Those two really love each other." Angela said in a soft voice to Brennan and Booth.

"No, no it's not! Those two are hiding something from us, I can feel it!" Booth argued.

"Angela, I thought you were working on the Victorian girl." Brennan said to Angela.

"Well, I was but then I fell asleep, Rin woke me up and we decided that the best decision was to help find the bones."

"Right, well we have one clue; there was a note." Brennan said as she showed the duo the note left by the thief.

"'Bones, let the two androids go or else you'll never see the bones again'. Uh, we don't have any androids..." Angela pointed out after reading the note aloud.

"Rin and Len! They are obviously robots!" Booth pointed out. Brennan and Angela shared a look before giving Booth a crazy stare.

"You are crazy." They said in unison. They went back to discuss the notes in private. Booth took this as his cue to go question the twins, or robots as he suspected.

"Rin! I need to have a word with you." He called her over to an empty part of the Jeffersonian. She nodded and skipped over to him. "Yes, Mister Booth?"

"Okay, we might be able to prove you and Len's innocence. But you'll need to answer a few questions, truthfully." The girl's eyes filled with excitement as she nodded.

"Anything to prove that Len's innocent, I owe him that much for all he's done for me!"

"Right, first, did you kill Kiku?"

"Master's not dead! He's still at his music lab, silly!" She smiled happily. She looked at Booth for a moment and realized he hadn't been joking. "No, he... No!"She shook her head and backed away from Booth, he was lying. Her master, creator, and father couldn't be dead, he could be!

Turning away, she ran from Booth and out of the Jeffersonian.

"Rin!" Len called as he sped after his sister. He got outside to see his sister sitting in the middle of the parking lot, knees pulled to her chest and head tucked between them. "Rin! There's a car! You've gotta move!" He screamed as a car came speeding into view.

Rin didn't hear her brother at all, she just sat there.

Len took a step to save his sister but was stopped by Booth grabbing his arm.

"NOOOOOO!" Len screamed as the car sped past, smashing Rin to bits.


	7. Lies

**A/N: SORRY! Writer's block is evil, I'm telling you man. Anyway, this was really hard to write because it was uncharted territory for me and then when I finally got some of the chapter down in my head I left for a Mission trip. I finally found the time to sit down and write and that was fun. **

**Len's fun name from Miku in this chapter has fun little jokes: Allen is the name of the Servant of Evil in the novel Mothy wrote, Avadonia is the last name for this servant. Joseph just sounded right. Marie is the middle name I give to everyone when they're in trouble with me even if I know their middle name. My friend gets NEKO-CHAN MIDDLE-NAME MARIE LAST-NAME! **

**Miku is on her period. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT IS COPYRIGHTED, SORRY!**

**~Usachan!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Len watched as the car ran right over his sister and then backed over her too before speeding out of the parking lot backwards, a drunk driver.

Len felt as if his heart had stopped as the world came crashing down around him. He felt like, he didn't know how he felt, numb I guess. He saw Rin sitting there in a crushed heap in the middle of the parking lot and he felt like he was about to break.

"Le-len, I'm so sorry." Booth said as he placed an unsure hand on Len's shoulder. Len whipped around, throwing Booth's hand from his shoulder.

"_NO YOU'RE NOT_!" Len screamed at the man. Len drew his left hand back, balling his fist and then thrusting his arm forward at full speed, right into Booth's gut. "_IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT SHE'S DEAD!_"

Booth pretended the blow didn't hurt, he pretended that every hateful word Len screamed at him didn't matter, as if it was a pebble thrown into a sea of rocks. The truth was that every hateful word that came out of his mouth hurt Booth more than anything in the word. It hurt every fiber of his being and it showed him that he had failed his vow to protect lives.

"_I SWEAR THAT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU SEELEY BOOTH! NOT FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!_" Len screamed at the top of his lungs. His words seem to echo around the room and wrapped themselves around Booth's mind as they swirled around and around until finally he hung his head in shame.

"I-I know." He managed to choke out before sinking down onto the cold pavement and leaning up against the wall.

Len looked over at the man before sitting down next to him. "Booth, can I trust you?"

Booth looked over at Len with curiosity as he nodded.

"Booth, I'm not talking about a tiny secret here, I'm talking major-top-secret-never-to-be-spoken-aloud secrets." Len said in a very serious tone.

"Len Kagamine, I swear on my life that you can trust me with your life, but if you have something to prove your innocence then you need to tell me, _now_."

Len looked uncomfortable, like he was doing something he shouldn't. He squirmed around a little bit then sighed, knowing this was the only way to save Rin.

"Well, you know how you thought Rin and were androids? Well we are, androids I mean."

Booth blinked, then he laughed a lot. He fell over while laughing. Len proceeded to punch in in the arm, hard.

"It's not _FUNNY_!" Len screamed the last word at Booth for emphasis.

"Then prove it." Booth challenged as he pushed himself back into a sitting position. Len nodded and opened to panel on his left arm. He showed the glowing screen to Booth whose jaw had dropped in astonishment. Len smirked then pressed a button.

"Watch this." suddenly there was a loud beeping noise echoing around the room then a holographic projection of a teenage girl with teal twin pigtails appeared from the arm.

"_ALLEN LEN JOSEPH MARIE AVADONIA KAGAMINE__! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!_" The girl screamed and leaned closer to the camera.

"Miku, Miku, Miku, I have a good reason for falling off of the face of the Earth. I was-"

"Bullshit."

"Miku, is it that time again?"

"You know damn well it is." The girl huffed as she glared at Len angrily.

"Right, sorry. Meiko it is. Bye!" He quickly started pressing buttons then the screen showed a woman with short brown hair and bright brown eyes. She looked angry yet relieved. "Len Kagamine, where have you been?" she scolded, shaking a finger at the boy.

"Hi Meiko! I'm in America!" Len greeted cheerfully.

"Why the hell are you there?" She asked, more angry than concerned.

"Uh, Master was murdered and Rin and I were found at the scene of the crime, so they took us to question slash try to frame me-"

"Hey!"

"Shush!" Len scolded Booth and returned his attention back to Meiko, "well, now I have a problem..."

"Which would be, hey where's Rin?" Meiko asked as she looked around to find the older girl.

"That's the problem, look." He showed Meiko the battered Rin that was still in the middle of the parking lot.

"Oh my gosh! Lenny, I'm so sorry, can you fix her?" Meiko asked.

"I think, but I'll need a new K.O.K.O.R.O., can you get me one?" Len asked, going to collect the body of Rin.

"I might, but you need to send me the memory core and old K.O.K.O.R.O." Meiko started pulling files out and putting them on a table.

"Thanks! I'll send them right now. Later Oh Wonderful Conchita of All and Definitely not of Gluttony!" Len joked then closed the arm panel.

"Is there a post office around here?"


End file.
